A Case of Ed
"A Case of Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd thinks he has a terrible disease and has a few hours to live. Plot It's shaping up to be a fantastic day for Eddy as - joy of joys - old Shovel Chin (that's Kevin by the way) has managed to get himself grounded. As if being stuck indoors wasn't bad enough Kevin can only glare and threaten harmlessly from his prison home as Eddy and Ed set themselves up for a day of delighting in tormenting him right outside his very window. So far with the aid of Ed's skeet-shooting head they've toilet-papered every flat surface available and one thing's for sure - Kevin's not going to get any peace. In the midst of this dubious fun Edd returns from a trip to the library where it seems they were having a sale on a lot of very odd books. Ed's quite intrigued by some of the titles but Eddy's more interested in plaguing Kevin, or at least he is until Edd reads out a couple of symptoms relevant to some obscure disease from one of his books and Ed remarks that they sound a little familiar. Edd himself admits that the symptoms do sound a tad like him but he's sure they're just coincidental, Eddy however, knows just how neurotic Double D can be and can't resist winding him up about it. One textbook symptom soon leads to another. All of a sudden, his knees start to shake. And says to Eddy that he thinks he has Lackadaisycathro Disease. He brings out a ice pack and turns white. and takes a thermomenter. Eddy mentions that he looks green around the gills. Ed was like 'What a pity!" He bends down and says he's so sick. As the heartbroken Edd wanders about weeping and writing his will and giving away all his worldly possessions Eddy & Ed, laughing fit to bust suddenly fear that Kevin might be getting lonely and go back to tormenting him. It's been a good day for those two but retribution is nigh for down in the alley Nazz is explaining to Double D that he's been had. As realization dawns Edd's not a happy bunny, in fact quite uncharacteristically he wants revenge and when Kevin's let out of his curfew early for good behavior he knows just how to get it. Time for your treatment Eddy and Ed! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': up a book "Nocturnal burrowing insects." Ed: "Cool!" Edd: another book "The Enchanted Spleen." Ed: "Compelling!" Edd: Ed a third book "Scores of Spores" Ed: "I can relate!" Edd: book number 4 "One hundred and one Latin party jokes." Ed: "Do tell." ---- *'Edd': up a heavy looking book "The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases. This looks edifying. The Lackadaisicathro Disease. Listen to this Ed. Symptoms include the rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness and an abnormal fixation for head wear ..." trails off Ed: "That sounds resembling! 'Cause it sounds like... uh..." Eddy: "It sounds like Sockhead, bonehead!" ---- *'Ed': the trembling Edd "Please, rest your buttocks." ---- *'Edd': happily from his medical book as the spectacle of Kevin working out his anger on his two friends goes on in the background "Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder - symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end and the rapid release of hot air from an over-inflated ego. Heheheh..." ---- *'Edd': "Tell me the truth, doctor. How long have I for this world?" Ed: "Um... 'till lunch?" camera zooms in, the background turns red, and Edd gets a horrified look on his face ---- *''' Eddy': See ya later.Edd'' Nice shorts, Romeo. ---- * Eddy: Have a soda, curly locks, we're celebratin'! Trivia *Ed was seen with four toes but all the characters have three toes. *The pile of toilet paper rolls that Ed and Eddy were using to vandalize Kevin's house vanishes by the time of Jimmy and Edd's arrivals to the scene. *Despite it being blocked from viewers, this marks the second time Eddy shows his bare bottom to anyone. However, Eddy does this on purpose, just to gross out Kevin. *Ed broke the fourth wall by saying "That's some good T.V. right there" *The name "Cathro" from Lackadaisycathro Disease is also the name of Ken Cathro, who works on the show. *Kevin also may have ambitions to own a motorcycle in the future as he has many pictures of them hanging on his wall. *It seems Kevin keeps goldfish. *During the episode, Eddy torments Kevin at one point by building a massive brick wall in front of his house. *During the episode, Edd's knees were stuck together *Edd doesn't get anything, but he gets the placebo efect. Case of Ed Case of Ed